fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nieznany człowiek w nieznanym stanie
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 11 McKey szuka Chrisa w autobusie McKey: Przepraszam, że nie jestem na was aktualnie skupiona, ale gdzieś zniknął nam Chris. Wiecznie są z nim jakieś problemy. To chcę podwyżkę, to chcę własny pokój, to chcę mnie zabić by prowadzić ten program. W ogóle. Dlaczego trzymam go tutaj w programie, jak mogłabym go po prostu zwolnić? Nie ważne... znowu gadam do siebie. Teraz czas na streszczenie ostatniego odcinka. Ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Finałowa siódemka dalej była razem. Niestety już na początku Aoife wyrwała żyrandol w Sypialni Zwycięzców i wybiła dziórę w suficie. Tak przy okazji... Yoanna znowu zamieniła się w Betty, a Fatima była uradowana faktem, że w sypialni zwycięzców będzie świetlik. W czasie zadania byliśmy w Ohio. Można było znaleźć statuetkę McKey, która gwarantowała nietykalność. Ktoś ją znalazł. Ale kto? Nie powiem wam tego! Już i tak mówią, że za dużo spoileruję... Druga część zadania polegała na lataniu samolotem i eliminowaniu wrogów. Fatima i Gil nie okazywali większego zainteresowania zadaniem, jednak po naleganiu wzięli udział w zadaniu... W czasie zadania Betty znowu chciała zabić Fatimę, jednak po jej dramatycznym wyznaniu, że kocha Ariana, które było też wyjątkowo słodkie według mnie. Betty ostatecznie zniknęła. Na pewno? W ostatecznym starciu w zadaniu zmierzyli się ze sobą Kimberly i Tyson. Kochankowie. Ostatecznie to Kimberly wygrała zadanie. W czasie ślubnej ceremonii eliminacji. Aoife, ubrana w suknię ślubną chciała wyjść za Rasel'a. Jednak nie udało jej się to i jako kolejna udała się do porażkowa. Teraz została ich tylko szóstka. Piękny Gil, Kochająca Tysona i strategię Kimberly, Kochająca tylko siebie i Ariana Fatima, Rozregulowana emocjonalnie Yoanna, Za normalny Tyson i Szczęściarz Rasel. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Jak tylko znajdę Chrisa... McKey zakrywa usta z przerażenia Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px Tysona i Kimberly budzi wrzask McKey Tyson: Co się dzieje?! Kimberly: Nie wiem, ale jest jeszcze wcześniej. Tyson patrzy na zegarek Tyson: Tak. Dopiero siódma rano... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Gra powoli rozkręca się. Została nas już tylko szóstka w dodatku wszyscy podzielili się w biare w dwójki tutaj. Ja z Kimberly, Fatima z Gil'em i Yoanna z Rasel'em. Robi się niebezpiecznie... Kimberly wstaje Kimberly: Dobra... jak już mnie obudzono to wstaję. Tyson: Ehh no ok. Tyson również powoli wywleka się z łóżka Kimberly: Jak myślisz. Gdzie jesteśmy? Tyson: Nie wiem. Może w Nowym Yorku. Kimberly wygląda przez okno Kimberly: Czy ta wieś wygląda ci na Nowy Jork?! Tyson również wygląda przez okno Tyson: Może.. gdy McKey ponownie piszczy, Kimberly i Tyson pośpiesznie wychodzą Część Sypialna 120px McKey piszczy, oglądając zawartość sejfu Rasel: Co się stało? Gil: Właśnie. Budzisz nas w środku nocy... Yoanna: Jest... siódma rano. Gil: Co? To jest jak północ! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Żeby było jasne. Ja śpię przynajmniej do dziesiątej i ani minuty wcześniej, a jakaś McKey ma prawo mnie budzić w środku nocy! Skandal... McKey: Nie możliwe! do części sypialnej wchodzą Kimberly i Tyson Kimberly: Co się niby stało? Tyson: Właśnie. Chcemy spać. McKey: Wygrana zniknęła! McKey padła na ziemie i zaczęła płakać (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Kto mógł się tego dopuścić? (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Kto jest wystarczająco zły? (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Kto mógł to zrobić? (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Dlaczego!!!!???? (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: jaki potwór to zrobił? (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Nie! (pokój zwierzeń)Wszyscy: Chris! Fatima: Zabiję go jak go znajdę! Yoanna: Pomogę ci! Gil i Rasel: My też. Kimberly: Bierzemy się za Chrisa. Tyson: Nie darujemy mu. Chris w jetpacku macha do ludzi z zewnątrz Michigan, Pole 120px Chris: Na reszie! wszyscy wściekli wychodzą z autobusu Fatima: Nie rób nic głupiego! I oddaj mi ten milion! Gil: Dlaczego właśnie tobie? Kimberly: Właśnie! Rasel: U mnie ten milion będzie najbezpieczniejszy. Gil: Nie prawda. U mnie! Chris zrobił się wściekły Chris: Zamknijcie się i mnie teraz słuchajcie! Milion jest mój. Jeżeli chcecie go odzyskać to musicie mnie złapać. Proste? Yoanna: Ale.. Chris odlatuje McKey: Co się tak patrzycie w niebo!? Łapać mi go, ale już! wszyscy szukali sposobu, by znaleźć Chrisa. Na szczęście w pobliżu znajdowało się opuszczone wysypisko śmieci Michigan, Wysypisko Śmieci 120px wszyscy wbiegają na wysypisko śmieci Yoanna: Nie macie wrażenia, że to jakieś de je vous? Kimberly: Troszeczkę, ale teraz nie ma na to czasu.. Fatima wskakuje do góry śmieci Kimberly: Czy.. czy ty widziałaś to co ja? Yoanna: Tak, ale sama nie wierzę moim oczom. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: To było takie... dziwne. Fatima, która stara się wygrać za wszelką cenę. No jednak widok oddalających się pieniędzy podziałał na nią motywująco. Jestem ciekawa co przydarzy nam ten dzień. tymczasem Gil: Fatima. Nie brzydzisz się tych brudnych śmieci?! Fatima: Oczywiście, że się brzydzę! Masz mnie za jakiegoś menela? Gil:'' To dlaczego grzebiesz w tych śmieciach? Fatima patrzyła się w niebo jakby miała kogoś zabić '''Fatima: Nie dam... zabrać moich pieniędzy Chris'owi... (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Czy tylko mnie dziwi fakt, że Fatima się stara wygrać jakieś zadanie?! Tydzień temu zupełnie miała gdzieś zadanie, a teraz? Stara się. W dodatku jej to wychodzi! I tarza się w śmieciach... będzie potrzebna wilgotna chusteczka... Gil: A wyciągniesz coś dla mnie? Nie chcę tam wchodzić. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda? Fatima: Niczego ci nie podam! Gil: Dlaczego?! Fatima: To zadanie. Jest moje i tylko moje! Gil płacząc wszedł do śmieci, gdy szop pracz go zaatakował Gil: Pomocy! McKey: Czy Gil przestanie być piękny? Dowiecie się tego zaraz po przerwie! przerwa Lektor: Czekaliście na to... po Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, czas na coś nowego. Nowi uczestnicy, nowa porażka i wieś? Tak! Kontynuacja Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wawanakwy, o nazwie Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda. Co Olgmon wymyśli tym razem? I kto zostanie Wiejską Legendą. Już wkrótce tylko w Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda Koniec Przerwy Rasel i Tyson budują swój pojad do pościgu za Chrisem Rasel: Pojedzie to? Tyson: Nie wiem. W każdym razie. Mam taką nadzieje. (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Ok. Buduję pojazd z Tyson'em. Muszę go odciągnąć od Kimberly. Razem tworzą za silny duet. Kimberly sama będzie łatwym celem. Tyson. Pożegnaj się ładnie z programem. Tyson: Do czego służy ten czerwony guzik? Rasel: To już moja mała niespodzianka. tymczasem Kimberly: Yo! Jak ci idzie praca? Yoanna: Już prawie skończyłam, a tobie? Kimberly: Emm... dobrze. zbliżenie na deskę z wbitym gwoździem (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Dobra. Majsterkowanie to nie jest moja mocna strona, a nawet gorzej. Jestem w tym gorzej niż zła. Sam gwóźdź do deski wbijałam przez ponad 5 minut, a Yoanna miała już swój balon prawie skończony. Kimberly: Yo? Yoanna: Tak? Kimberly: Mogę ci pomóc z balonem, a w zamian mogę lecieć z tobą. Yoanna: Jasne! Obiecaj tylko, że na mnie nie zagłosujesz na eliminacjach. chwila ciszy Kimberly: No dobrze. To dobry układ. Yoanna: Więc wsiadaj. Odlatujemy! Kimberly wsiada do koszyka Yoanny i razem odlatują w pościg za Chrisem tymczasem Fatima: Co?! One odlatują?! koło Fatimy przejeżdżają Rasel i Tyson Rasel: Nara frajerzy! Tyson: Do zobaczenia nigdy! Rasel i Tyson odjeżdżają (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: O nie! Jak oni śmieją uganiać się za moim milionem! To jakiś skandal! I wiedzcie, że mi się to nie podoba. Milion jest mój! Fatima: A niech was... Gil tymczasem coś montuje Gil: Jej! Fatima: Kończysz już? Gil: Jeszcze nie... Fatima: No to pa! z ziemi wyłania się wielki statek kosmiczny, do którego wchodzi Fatima Gil: Wow! Jak się postara to serio umie coś zrobić... Fatima: Żegnaj! Fatima znika w chmurach Gil: Czy zostałem sam? armia szopów rzuca się na Gil'a, który na skocznych butach umyka z wysypiska Michigan, Chmury 120px Chris popijając colę, z walizką w ręku leci sobie spokojnie przez równiny Michigan Chris: Ahh! Jak przyjemnie sobie lecieć z milionem dolarów w ręku... za nim powoli lecą Kimberly i Yoanna Kimberly: To Chris! Yoanna: Ciągle ma nasz milion! Kimberly: To jak... jak go zestrzelimy? Yoanna: Zestrzelimy... ups.. Kimberly: Zapomniałaś, tak? Yoanna: Tak troszeczkę... Kimberly: Czekaj mam pomysł! Kimberly ściąga skarpetki z nóg, po czym podpala je Yoanna: Dobry pomysł! Oby tak dalej Kimberly! Kimberly strzela w Chrisa płonącymi skarpetkami, trafia,ale nie wyrządza do Chris'owi większych obrażeń Chris: Głupie. Myślałyście, że to mnie powstrzyma? Kimberly: No tak jakby! Chris: Szkoda mi was. Mimo wszystko... Chris strzela z łuku i przebija balon dziewczyn, po czym zaczynają spadać w kierunku ziemi Yoanna: Świetnie. Po raz kolejny, będę miała okazję zginąć w tym show. Kimberly: Fajnie było by teraz przeżyć jakiś cud... Kimberly i Yoanna zostają porwane, przez statek kosmiczny Fatimy chwila na wyjaśnienia autora Autor: Wiem, że statek kosmiczny to już lekka przesada xD koniec chwili na wyjaśnienia autora naglę pojazd Rasela i Tysona zaczyna unosić się w powietrzu Tyson: Nie spodziewałem się tego... Rasel: A właśnie... Rasel katapultuje Tysona, który ląduje w jeziorze Wisconsin, Chmury 120px straż podlatuje do Rasela i Chrisa Strażnik: Tutaj Straż powietrzna stanu Wisconsin. Rasel: To my jesteśmy już w Wisconsin? Chris: Patrz jak ten czas płynie, jak się ucieka z milionem. Rasel: Co nie? Strażnik: Chciałem was o tym poinformować. Proszę tylko, żebyście nie wysadzili Wisconsin w powietrze. Wtedy i wy i ja będę miał problemy. DO zobaczenia! strażnik odlatuje Rasel: Więc na czym skończyliśmy? Chris celuje do Rasel'a z pocisku na strzały Chris: Niech pomyślę... chyba na twojej przegranej... Rasel: Co? Chcesz nie zabić, żeby zabrać pieniądze. Jesteś chory i tyle. Chris: Szczerze? Wisi mi to. Chris strzela w silnik pojazdu Rasela. Rasel przerażony wyskakuje z samochodu, a pojazd po chwili wybucha Rasel: Dopadnę cię. Jeżeli mi się uda... Rasel roztaje przechwycony przez statek kosmiczny Fatimy Chris: Został Gil. To w sumie wygrałem! Hahaha! Chris leci w stronę granicy kanadyjskiej Statek Kosmiczny Fatimy 120px Fatima kieruje statkiem, w tym czasie wszyscy siedzą przerażeni w kącie Fatima: Dlaczego się boicie? Kimberly: Poza tym, że nas uprowadziłaś to nic. Fatima: Świetnie. Teraz mam zamiar roztrzaskać ten statek, by dorwać Chris'a. Wszyscy: Co?! Yoanna: Zabijesz nas! Rasel: I wszystkich w okręgu paru metrów. Fatima: Zdobędę mój milion! Fatima ustawiła cel. Statek zaczął pikować na Chrisa z zawrotną prędkością Wisconsin, Jezioro 120px Chris ląduje przy jeziorze Chris: Ahh. Już nic nie jest mi w stanie zagrozić. Gil zmęczony staje koło Chrisa Gil: Nareszcie. Złapałem cię. Chris: Aha. Gil: Widzisz?! Udało mi się. Chris: Co mi zrobisz. Gil: Ja nic, ale ten wielki statek kosmiczny... Chris: Myślisz, że jestem na tyle głup... a co to za cień, który się rozrasta? Gil: Statek Kosmiczny.. Chris zaczął panikować, po czym upuścił walizkę, którą znalazł Gil i uciekł do lasu. Po chwili statek kosmiczny roztrzaskał się na Chrisie, a wszyscy leżą poobijani w szczątkach statku Kimberly: Fatima... zabiję cię. Yoanna: Tak. Cud, że żyjemy... Fatima: A gdzie walizka?! Fatima przeszukuje zgliszcza statku Gil: Mam walizkę! Fatima: Tak. Fatima i Gil skaczą razem ze szczęścia Rasel: Czy mi się wydaje. Czy to show staje się coraz bardziej... niebezpieczne. Kimberly: Dokładnie... na miejsce przybywa McKey z Tyson'em McKey: Znalazłam go pare mil temu. Widzę, że odzyskaliście walizkę. Gil: Tak! Razem. Fatima: Byliśmy świetni. Yoanna: Świetni? Dobra... nawet Betty nie miała by sił teraz wstać. McKey odbiera walizkę z pieniędzmi McKey: Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła. Dalej walczycie, ale w piątkę. Kimberly: Jak to?! Jest nas przecież szóstka. McKey: Tak, ale dzisiaj z programu odpada Tyson. Tyson zdezorientowany odwraca się do McKey Tyson: Co?! Jak to! McKey: Jako jedyny nie pomogłeś złapać Chrisa. Więc to oczywiste, że odpadasz... Yoanna: Nie mam siły płakać ze smutku.. Rasel: Ja też... Wieczorem, Ceremonia 120px wszyscy stoją przy wyjściu by pożegnać Tyson'a Tyson: No cóż. Mój czas chyba dobiegł końca tutaj.. Tyson odchodzi do Fatimy Fatima: Nawet jeżeli nie byłeś godny by rozmawiać z Fatimą to zasługujesz by mnie przytulić. Tyson: Dziękuje... chyba. Tyson przytulił się do Fatimy, po czy podszedł do Rasel'a Rasel: Sorry za to dzisiaj, ale rozumiesz byłeś za silnym przeciwnikiem. Tyson: Nie ważne... Tyson podchodzi do Yoanny Yoanna: Szkoda, że nie poznaliśmy się bliżej. Mimo wszystko. Będę tęsknić. Tyson: Ja też. Tyson przytulił się do Yoanny, po czy podszedł do Gil'a Gil: Będę tęsknił. Mimo, że byliśmy w jednej drużynie to nie poznałem cię za bardzo. Tyson: Przepraszam... Tyson podchodzi do płaczącej Kimberly Tyson: Nie płacz. Nie warto. Kimberly: Naprawdę będę za tobą tęsknić. Tyson: Wiem... ja też. Kimberly: Pamiętaj o mnie. Kimberly i Tyson całują się, po czym Tyson wychodzi z autobusu Tyson: Do zobaczenia. Wszyscy: Do zobaczenia. autobus odjeżdża McKey: I tak po tej smutnej eliminacji odpadł Tyson. Teraz o milion walczy już tylko pięć osób. Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Ekskluzywny Klip Tyson płynie łódką przez jezioro Tyson: Do zobaczenia! W finale. Tyson zostaje zjedzony przez wielkiego pstrąga Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki